Cold Winters Day
by FallingBroken
Summary: This might be considered Elricest so I suggest leaving.


I was sitting, leaning up against the wall gently petting the grayish kitten in my lap. The warm soft feeling tingled in my fingertips, all the way to the top of my head making me shudder with relaxation. I smiled lightly, closing my eyes and tilting my head farther back onto the concrete wall.

Cars zoomed past in front of me, sending the newly fallen snow smushing and squashing on either side of the narrow street. It was quite chilly, I noticed, and brother would be home soon. I sighed as the face of the nostalgic stubborn blonde circled around in my head.

The cat seemed to have noticed my far off thought, as he shifted in my lap, peering up at me with great curiosity. I answered with a rough scratch behind its ear which seemed reasonable because it went back to playfully kneeding my leg. Just then I noticed an all too familiar face walking up the street. His hands were deep in his pockets, and he had the angriest look on his face. His stalking cap was crooked on his head, giving him the appearance of a young child. He looked cute, adorable really…and a deep red blush began to spread across my cheeks.

I raised my head higher, determined now, for him to notice me. I raised my hand into the air, and called his name. I startled myself somewhat, my voice came out in a weird kind of off beat tone, but it worked. He looked over at me, smiling an impish smile. "Hey Al!" He barked out, sloshing his boots in the snow while he walked across the street towards me.

He stopped right in front of me, swaggering just a bit. I motioned him to sit next to me, and he did. "How was your day?" He asked, taking me off guard. "Perfect." I said, grinning, _'now that you're here'_ I wanted to add. He chuckled lightly, holding his knees to his chest for warmth. "You?" I asked back. He made a low groaning noise trying to emphasize his hate of the day. "Horrible." He grimaced "You'll never believe the retarded things the colonel made me do."

"Like what?" I suggested, letting the kitten lick my thumb. "Eh, I don't feel like getting into it Al, what's done is done." He made a gesture with his hand, as if he was swatting some invisible bug away from his face.

At that moment I met the glance of him. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Peering into his mesmerizing butterscotch orbs made me dizzy, but I never looked away. It was almost as if I was looking because of curiosity. Looking for the thought of peering into the back of his mind, to pry out any interesting fact I didn't already know. To view his soul. I stopped myself for a moment, realizing how far I had leaned closer to him. Quickly I jerked back, turning red once again.

He seemed to have come out of it too, for now he was looking up at the sky longingly. His bangs covering the sides of his face perfectly. "Al…have you ever thought about, well you know. Mom and dad? About how they met and fell in love?" This question puzzled me, and I searched for the right answer. "Sometimes, sure. Why do you ask?" He paused, and began to chew on the end of his braid. "Just forget it; I was stupid to bring it up." He said, his voice icy. The feeling was indifferent. I wanted to reach out and touch his face. To tell him that nothing he did or thought was stupid to me. Slowly I began to stand, ready to go into the warmth when he reached out and put his hand on my leg. I stopped short, breathless. "Stay." He whispered, "I need you here with me." I glanced down at him with question on my face, but he was looking straight ahead.

"Just come inside with me…" I pleaded, but his grip tightened, almost making me topple over on his body. By now, the kitten was wiggling in my grasp, wanting to be let go. I sighed and squatted down, letting it out of my grasp. It hopped down the sidewalk gleefully.

Ed was still holding my leg, his eyes looking lifeless now. When he spoke, it was like daggers piercing my skin.

"Hug me."

My heart beat started to quicken. I was already face to face with him. I leaned closer, his scent was amazing. My head began to tingle, my throat tightened. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, he reached out and grabbed my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my neck; almost feel his heart beating close to mine.

In what seemed like forever, he let go of my waist. I assumed that meant I should also pull away, and I did so. Slowly I stood up, my legs ached from the position I was in. I stretched somewhat and the air seemed to get cooler. I looked down at brother, noticing he had some light on his face now. "Help me up..." He grumbled at me. I stuck out my hand and he grabbed on. His hand was frozen cold, but I tried not to let that bother me.

We walked into headquarters and up to our small dorm room in silence. I try to act like it didn't bother me much, but it did. Usually I walked behind while brother would walk in front, happily gibbering about this and that. I couldn't help but ponder how much of a bad mood he was in today.

Finally when we got to our room I fiddled around in my coat pocket for the keys. Ed was leaning up against the wall, silently smiling at me. I tried to ignore that, because obviously he was making me more skittish trying to get the key in the lock. Finally I turned the knob into our warm cologne smelling room. I rushed over to the bunk, feeling the crimson burn on my face. I threw my coat on the floor, and tossed my boots aside. Quickly I struggled to climb the ladder to the top of the bunk, where my bed was, to hopefully wait out until my faced turned its original color.

Too late- Brother was already staring at me from the floor with curiosity in his eyes. "What's up with you today?" he asked slyly. "N-NOTHING!" I shouted, sinking deeper into the mattress.

"Right…" He said sarcastically, climbing the ladder swiftly, in one move. He was seated by my feet now, touching the bottom of my foot. I giggled slightly, it tickled. I slapped away his hand away and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you like the color red, Alphonse?" He asked suddenly. The corners of my lips went downward, but I nodded anyways. "Good…good" he replied, crawling on top of me. I felt the blood rush in my veins. He softly rubbed his hand back and forth my jaw line. His hand was cold, but it left a warm feeling on my face.

I reached up, taking his face between my hands and analyzing it. I did not know what had caused this behavior, and that question burned in my head. He seemed to answer it from the look in his eye. My lip began to quiver slightly, and I was trying to use every muscle in my face to stop it.

"You're cute…It's a shame I waited this long."

I let out a nervous laugh feeling the need to scurry away. Ed leaned down, his face just inches from mine, his breath smelled of sweet sugar. He pressed his icy lips against mine, and for a moment I felt as though I was going to go unconscious. In a spur of the moment, I reached up and put my arms on the back of his head, twisting his hair and fidgeting some what.

Ed groaned and leaned back, gasping for air.

"Damn it Alphonse! One day you will be the death of me!"

Ah…yay? D: I might type another thingy out. But I wrote most of this in classes and I still managed to finish it in like, 2 days. God im lazy. Well poop, I hope you liked it OO YAY! ELRICEST! runs around the street with a huge picket sign that says "sex free is the way to be" WAIT, WHAT? throws sigh at wall NO! BUTTSEX! BUTTSEX! BUTTSEX! flails NASDJASKDJASKDJWIHENASKDNSAD runs to store and buys pitch fork and torch ANGRY MOB!!! forms angry mob with only myself OH WELL! WE WILL TEAR DOWN THE NON ELRICEST FAN PEOPLES! ROARRRRRRR goes into houses of innocent people and eats their babies ASDKJASKDJ. Ok…I really need to stop now D: flailsseizuresmajor seizureDIES SUGAR RUSH.


End file.
